El visitante nocturno
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Para Lily la palabra secreto carece de sentido.Pero hay algo que no le ha contado a nadie,ni siquiera s sus padres o a su mejor amigo.Es sobre ese joven fantasma que la visita cada noche.Tom/Ginny implícito.


**Nota: el fin más raro de la historia, toma 1. No tengo ni idea de donde salió esto, no sé si tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero como últimamente mi lema es "escribe lo que se te ocurra sin pararte a pensar porque eso toma mucho tiempo" pues ala, aquí está. Espero que os guste… o que no tengáis muy buena puntería en materia de tomatazos. **

Lily habla hasta por los codos. Es muy inteligente para sus nueve años y tiene muchas preguntas por hacer y cosas que contar. Para ella la palabra "secreto" carece de significado. Pero hay algo que Lily no le ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a su padres ni a su mejor amigo, porque es algo que le pertenece sólo a ella.

Nadie sabe que después de que su madre le de las buenas noches, su padre le desee dulces sueños y ambos salen de la habitación, aparece Tom. Es apenas un fantasma que se sienta junto a ella, pero a Lily le parece más real y corpóreo que muchas personas que conoce. La escucha, la reconforta y la anima, le da consejos, aunque Lily siempre acaba reprochándole que sus consejos son justo lo que no hay que hacer porque está mal. Tom niega con la cabeza y sonríe, pero nunca dice nada, se limita a encerrarse en un silencio del que es imposible sacarlo hasta el día siguiente.

También, muy de vez en cuando, le cuenta historias. No son bonitas, más bien parecen cuentos de terror. Lily le preguntó una vez por qué nunca cuenta cosas alegres. Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se sumió en otro de sus silencios. Lily ahora sabe que esa es la vida de Tom, no porque él se lo haya dicho, lo sabe y punto. A veces se pregunta cómo es posible que su amigo haya sido tan malo y cruel. Pero lo olvida enseguida, en cuánto vuelve a verle.

Su historia favorita es la de un chico encerrado en un diario para encargarse de mantener el legado de Salazar Slythering. Por fin, cincuenta años después, ese diario cae en manos de una chica que le abre su alma al diario. El chico se muestra comprensivo y cariñoso, cuándo en realidad lo que quiere es utilizarla y lo consigue. La obliga a hacer cosas que no quiere hacer y está a punto de acabar con su vida, pero el chico del que estaba enamorada la chica la salva y destruye el diario, y por consiguiente, al chico atrapado allí. Lily le pregunta a Tom como puede alguien encerrarse en un diario y él le contesta que lo que encerró fue parte su alma.

Lily sabe que esa parte de alma es Tom y esa es la historia de su muerte. También sabe, por la forma en que su voz se tiñe de tristeza y nostalgia cada vez que cuenta esa historia, que estaba enamorado de la chica, aunque a veces piensa que quizá él no lo sepa. Nunca le ha preguntado quién era esa chica, porque sabe que él volvería a sumirse en otro de sus silencios o, como mucho, le diría que es sólo una historia y que esas cosas carecen de importancia.

Una vez le preguntó a Tom por qué iba a visitarla cada noche, precisamente a ella. Él se quedó callado, y justo cuando Lily estaba segura de que esa vez tampoco iba a responderle y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, contestó.

-No lo sé-fue lo único que dijo. Por primera vez desde que Lily lo conocía, parecía realmente confundido.

En otra ocasión, Lily le preguntó si la visitaría incluso cuando vaya a Hogwarts. Él se volvió a quedar pensativo.

-No seré bien recibido en Hogwarts-respondió burlón.

-No eres bien recibido aquí y sin embargo eso no te impide venir-replicó Lily, y al ver que el abría la boca se apresuró a añadir-. Simplemente lo sé. Si fueses bien recibido no me visitarías a hurtadillas.

-Algún día tampoco seré bien recibido por ti.

Lily se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír. Tanto pasar tiempo con Tom hacía que incluso se le pagasen sus costumbres.

Ella sabe que a Tom no le cae bien su padre, por el destello rojizo de ira que adquieren sus ojos cuando lo nombra, incluso aunque los fantasmas sean plateados. También sabe que Tom se pone melancólico, anhelante y culpable cuando oye hablar de su madre, pero Lily no quiere saber que significa eso, todavía no está preparada para descifrar del todo a su amigo. Por el momento le basta con que esté ahí todas las noches, para escucharla y ser escuchado. Porque Tom también hablaba a gritos sobre sí mismo, pero sólo Lily entiende el gran significado que esconden sus silencios, mucho más que sus palabras. Gracias a ellos sabe que el alma de su amigo es oscura, mucho más que ninguna que haya visto antes, que sólo es fiel a sí mismo y que puede cambiar de actitud hacia ella cuando quiera. Pero ella no tiene miedo, porque precisamente porque lo sabe, una parte del alma de su amigo es suya. Y porque Tom, por un motivo que él desconoce y no comprende, jamás será capaz de traicionarla a ella.

Tom no entiende porque se siente tan interesado por esa chiquilla de nueve años. Pero lo cierto es que noche tras noche, todas las noches, se encuentra yendo a visitarla y oyéndola hablar. A veces siente que es una deuda pendiente que tiene que pagar, escuchando las vivencias de una cría. Pero otras se encuentra sincerándose con esa cría, aunque ella no lo sepa. O eso cree él.

Durante el día, vaga por donde sea. Lo aferrado que estaba a la vida se vuelve en su contra como una maldición. Otras veces, antes de que se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo, observa a Ginny. Esposa, madre y trabajadora, pero él sabe perfectamente que bajo esa superficie se esconde la misma Ginny de siempre, con una fuerza arrasadora, sin miedo a nada, salvo quizás al vago recuerdo de su exmejor amigo. Y la siente estremecerse al sentir su presencia, volviéndose a toda prisa, desconfiada. Y Tom sonríe complacido, porque por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, por mucho que haya pasado de ser una chiquilla temblorosa a una mujer con fortaleza, su alma sigue teniendo el mismo dueño. Aquel al que ella misma se la entregó mientras escribía en un diario.

Y sigue visitando a Lily todas las noches, aunque a veces se pregunte por qué no parar de hacerlo. Pero simplemente no lo hace.

**Nota: vale, vale, se aceptan tomatazos, siempre que los mandéis en un review levanta un escudo. Y si por un casual os ha gustado, dejad también un review xDD.**


End file.
